


Don't blame yourself

by orphan_account



Series: Fics I wrote after spinning a wheel [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Authors first time writing smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Lowkey kinda smutty, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Komaeda and Tenko are having good time, but then they run into a small problem...
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Komaeda Nagito, Chabashira Tenko/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fics I wrote after spinning a wheel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000767
Kudos: 1





	Don't blame yourself

It was a normal night, a pretty steamy one at that.  
Nagito and I had come back to his house, and we were just chilling on the couch watching a movie.

Well not really watching, more of just making out while the movie blared in the background. It was sweet and I loved it. Then, things got a little more heated, when my hands wandered over his body and our tongues were entwined. I ended up lifting his shirt.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” I murmured, planting a gentle kiss on his collarbone. He let out a mewl at that, so I kept going. My hands trailed downwards and I could feel his arousal. When my hands brushed over it, he let out a moan and I smirked. “Hard already? How dirty..” I slipped off his pants, still not letting his dick free. 

“Chabashiraaaa..” He groaned.  
“Hm..? You want something..?”  
He just moaned again, as my thumbs flicked over his chest. “G-gh! Chabashiraaa!” He squirmed. “Use your words Nagito~ I don't know what you want if you don't tell me~”My voice was husky, and as I looked up at his face, he was super pink, and lust was clouding his eyes. He wanted this as much as I did.

I decided that was enough teasing for now, and I hooked my fingers under his waistband, pulling his boxers down to his knees. His member's head was already leaking precum. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and when I turned back to him, I saw his hand reaching for his member. I softly moved it away. “Tsk tsk tsk.. Dirty degenerates don't get to touch themselves, I do that myself.” That makes him gasp again, and bite his lip. “W-what are you waiting for then?” I take that as my cue to go down, and kiss the lead, giving it a few experimental kitten licks. He moans at that so I continue to lick stripes up and down, until I decide that's enough of that and take the head into my mouth.

That's where things started to take a turn. 

He grabbed my hair and gave it a tug, and words can't describe the intense sick feeling I felt then. I looked up at him and could only see the yellow sharp ones I despised so much. I immediately got up, and scooted as far as I could away, hugging myself. I felt so helpless and scared, like if he touched me again, I would break. 

I was sobbing at that point, panicking until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Chabashira-chan..? Do you know who I am?”  
The voice was unfamiliar, and I looked up to only see a blur. My tears were clouding my vision, so I shook my head. “N-no i'm sorry! I’ll go back out and put on a show though, so please don't hurt me!!” I shakily started to stand before a hushed voice stopped me. “Chabashira-chan, you don't have to do anything alright? It's me, Komaeda Nagito, but I can understand if you don't want trash like me saying anything.”  
Well that sure as hell stopped me. 

“N-nagito..?”  
“Take a couple deep breaths for me ok Chabashira? You are at my house, you’re safe here..”  
I did as I was told, and I looked up again, to see a worried pair of pale green eyes looking at me. 

“I'm sorry I ruined the mood, I'm so terrible I triggered you. I understand if you want scum like me to leave..” He mumbles, looking down at the floor.  
“Shh.” I pulled him up the stairs, which were still pretty blurry to say the least. At last we reached his room and I pulled him into the ed. He was still muttering something about what a terrible person he was for making me panic. I lay my head on his chest and sigh, reaching a hand back to undo the ponytail and let my hair out. “It's ok Nagi.. Tenko forgives you, it was an accident.. You had no idea about the degenerates Tenko had been with.” He quiets down a little, before speaking up. 

“If you are comfortable telling trash like me, what happened..?”  
I freeze up for a couple seconds, before breathing out.  
“You aren't trash, and Tenko will tell you what happened…” I grab his hand and squeeze it a little, as I begin to tell him.

“As you know.. Tenko used to go to a dojo. But that dojo wasn’t only a dojo, it was a W-Whorehouse.. And Tenko had no idea what it was until a little while after she got there.. But she couldn't leave, she had no choice but to stay. Master t-told her to stay, and she had to respect that. MAster was the only one who took her in.. so she had to follow his orders.”  
My voice started to break thinking about all that I had to go through...  
I feel nagito's arms wrap around me shakily. “Chabashira-chan.. You don't have to say any more if you don't want to tell me…” He says, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I smile a little and snuggle into his chest, grateful for the amazing boyfriend I have.

“I love you Nagito…”

“I love you too Chabashira-chan..”

~Fin~


End file.
